The Dex! Podcast
''--Notice: This page is under construction--'' The Dex Podcast, also known as The Dex Cast, is a weekly Pokemon-centeric podcast hosted by Alex, Jimmy, and Pokekellz. It focuses on Pokemon based current events and opinions. It does cover other topics on occasion however. It's segments include the Intro, The News, Top 5, and the Fanswers segment. Segments The Intro The intro is the first segment in The Dex Podcast. It's usually kicked off with, "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the (podcast number) ever episode of The Dex Podcast. I'm Alex," "I'm Jimmy," "And I'm Pokekellz." Sometimes when there is an unlikely guest or a host absent there will be one one more or less participant in the intro. Alex then asks the other Hosts how their Pokemon-Life has been. After the other hosts are finished talking Alex may make a segway to The News, or just say the title without one. The News The Hosts then talk about News involving Pokemon or just general/Nintendo Gaming. Events like Pokemon giveaways, Pokemon tournaments, upcoming Pokemon games, Pokemon anime events, Nintendo Directs, new Nintendo consoles Smogon, ect. It seems that to keep track of the news the hosts read off podcast notes written by Pokekellz, which are sometimes humorous according to Alex. This segment is usually considered to have the least solid kicking off by Alex. The Top 5 The segment mainly focuses on the Hosts opinions on various Pokemon subjects, though sometimes it involves other things such as general Gamefreak. It is considered to have the most solid kicking off by Alex --Top 5: List-- Fanswers The Fanswers involve the Hosts asking the viewers a question, and the Hosts reading emails and answering the fan's questions. I'ts a running joke of everyone apologizing for having long emails, and Alex reassuring that the email isn't long. When the emails are long however, he doesn't read them. Some people spin off of that, such as "Sorry for the wide email," "Sorry for the perfectly lengthed email," ect. Hashtags The Dex Podcast making absurd hashtags is something of a running gag. List of Hashtags * #ThanksDexCast * #ThanksALotDexCast * #ThanksTechCast * #ThanksDevCast * #MortalSquirtle * #IGottaGo * #NeverPlayORASAgain * #KeepItSecretKeepItSafe * #ReallySecureMail * #BathroomPlan * #MultiPlayerCoopBathroom * #DontUseAnyOfThese * #WatiweeWhatawoo * #DontCutThat * #LeaveItAlone * #OhGodIt'sComingOutOfTheWallsPikachuTheme * #LetsDoANewt * #HungryBabyChansey * #NotMisty * #Seriously (more will be added shortly) History 2014 * Feb 25 2014: The Dex Podcast is Announced * Feb 25 2014: The Dex Podcast Episode 1:Introductions All Around Is Released. * Mar 4 2014: The Dex Podcast Episode 5: Enter The Shofu is released, featuring the first Unlikely Guest. * Mar 29 2014: The Dex Podcast: Episode 9: Enter The Completionist is released, featuring the first absent Host. 2015 * Mar 3 2015: The Dex Podcast: The Main Event is the 50th episode. * Mar 8 2015: The Dex Podcast: PAX East Special, the first episode featured outside of the office. Episodes * The Dex Podcast #10 Mega!!! * The Dex Podcast #9 Enter The Completionist! * The Dex Podcast #8: Well-Spun Spin-Offs! * The Dex Podcast #7: The Early Game! * The Dex Podcast #6: Best Evolutions! * The Dex Podcast #5: Enter Shofu! * The Dex Podcast #4: Cutieworld! * The Dex Podcast #3: Not Really My Type! * The Dex Podcast #2: Oh You, OU! * The Dex Podcast #1: Introductions All Around! Category:Series Category:The Dex Podcast Category:Patreon Category:The National Dex Category:Pokemon Category:Alex Category:Jimmy Category:Pokekellz